Why did this have to happen?
by The Final Creation
Summary: Years ago, the planet of Cryosis is onder attack by an invading force. The planet's most notorious, devious, cigar chompin beurocratiest leaders are summoned to come up with a plan, when they decide to create a rainbow doomsday bomb. They need rainbow energy, and Nyan Cat is nowhere to be found, so they ponynap a certain cyan skinned pegasus to extract her energy. M for sexuality.
1. Rainbow Blood

What Happened? : A HUGE FRIGGIN CROSSOVER ACTION HORROR FRIENDSHIP ADVENTURE ROMANCE DEATH RAINBOW GORY BOMB OF AWESOME!

Phew. That was a mouthful.

Anyways,

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN THESE ELEMENTS IN MY STORY:

Starfox

Certain Movie Quotes

Nyan Cat

Any Trademarked Characters or Businesses

The Slender man.

The predators from AVP, or any of their weapons/gear/equipment.

My Little Pony

Lord Harkon

I OWN:

My custom characters, a pony form of myself (yes I am the badass black Pegasus in the last part of this chapter), the various creatures I put underground, and the super-easily predictable plotline.

Act One, STORY BEGINS:

In space, you can usually predict what happens. Space has no definite shape or size, but you can usually tell if a giant rock is flying towards your planet or not, rather simply. You just look to the skies and watch out for that kind of thing. Mostly though, you won't find yourself smashed under a giant rock. You will usually find yourself either being mugged, being laughed at, hanging out with people, buying stuff, partying, or working crazily trying to finish some type of business project. Because on the ground, you will never know what hit you. Like this stupid old dude in the next paragraph.

On a planet deep in the bowels of space, an old man stood on top of a large junk tower stretching straight up out of the atmosphere and into space itself. He was protected by an air bubble generated by his spaceship, parked right next to him. Why he was there we will never know, because in about five seconds he will become unimportant to the plot and then die. Such is the fate of idiots standing on top of junk towers.

Anyway, a large comet (?) crashed into the base of the junk tower, which collapsed almost instantly. The man instantly fell out of the safe little air bubble and fell, smoldering, to the planet's trash-covered surface. The ship belonging to the old man, which was lost for years afterwards, of course survived. When the junk tower fell, it triggered an explosion of red energy. This energy consumed the planet and it crushed itself. (That will happen to you when you become unimportant to the plot)

Then, millions of miles away, a planet was under a siege, as it had been for the past 2 weeks. The bad guys were the inhabitants of the planet, which had a huge, almost immortal army of… troops, for lack of a better word to describe the heavily mutilated, brutal, psychotic beings used in the planetary military. And of course, a limitless supply of high grade super-weaponry, just like always.

The invaders were pretty much on par with that, with an unending army of genetically enhanced, powerful, all around great guys, robotic sword wielding giants, cybernetic superbombs, and powerful starships.

Now, the inhabitants of the planet had a rather mean trick up their sleeve. They were manufactured a small bomb the size of a beach ball, which works like a nuclear bomb, only it uses rainbow energy, which was extracted from:

"Subject 101, please step forward."

A small, female cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail trotted slowly forward. She looked around, observing the room with sad eyes. It was always the same routine for her nowadays: Leave room, step forward, get poked with needles, try to eat lunch, get picked on by other inmates, get beaten, sometimes even violated by the "trustworthy" guards, force dinner down he throat, stay in room for rest of day. It was a sad life, which would soon change.

The next day, she awoke in a pool of sweat, panting. Her mane was messy, er eyes were bloodshot, and she had a tingly sensation between her hind legs. She vaguely remembered some guards entering her room, but after that it was a blur. Her tail lay dirty and slick with sweat, while she tried to maneuver her hair to something more respectable. Her routine was the same, but on her way to her room she heard the guards talk of a strange being, another Pegasus, advancing on the prison through the air, evading their defenses. They said they could handle it, but seeing as the inmates were always getting away with things, and the other side of the war was slowly winning, she doubted that she would wake up tomorrow freed. Or even alive.

An alarm woke Rainbow Dash from her sleep, as the sound of frantic footsteps outside her door made her heart race. What was going on? She asked herself. The footsteps gave way to screaming and the sound of flames crackling, gunshots and metal crunching. She rolled off of her cot and hid under the bed, without any sort of defense. Even her magic was gone, thanks to the scientists using it to make the rainbow nuke. Her iron door dented, and continued to dent, each one knocking the door closer to open. Finally the lock exploded. The now broken door swung lightly on its hinges, while the screams and gunshots became farther and farther away. Rainbow Dash stepped cautiously into the hall, which was now painted with the blood of the guards. Singed corpses littered the corridors, while a few crushed file cabinets lay on top of dying guards, who all screamed and begged for help. Dash just turned her head away from them and concentrated on her path. Suddenly, another inmate hopped in front of her, blocking her path. "YOU WON'T LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" He screamed, and threw a chunk of tile at her. She easily dodged it and leapt at him, pummeling his face with her front hooves and flapping her Pegasus wings frantically, dodging his repeated blows. She bucked her hind legs at his nose and broke it, smashing it left across his face. She kicked him aside and bolted forward, when a guard flew from the next hall into this one, smashing onto a wall. A ray of blood-colored energy hollowed out the man's chest, killing him with almost no blood involved. A black male Pegasus stepped into the hall, scanning from side to side with another energy beam, generated from his mouth. He stopped, noticing Rainbow Dash hiding, and advanced cautiously, observing her closely, with a cold, piercing gaze. For Dash, it was like he was trying to drive icicles through her with his eyes, as he examined every inch of her bruised, bloodstained body. They sized each other up, Dash's eyes a mix of rage, fear, and pain. His were empty, but it was the kind of emptiness that you felt when you notice something strange but can't see it anywhere, but you can feel it there, like it's mocking you with its presence. His eyes weren't empty. THEY WERE LESS THAN EMPTY.

Dash snapped out of her pondering when she noticed the other Pegasus edging closer and closer, his eyes losing their emptiness and taking on an alert look to them. In a flash he dove forward and slammed her into the wall, at the same time shielding them from a burst of energy from a guard's weapon with his left wing, the other squeezing Dash closer to his body. He bolted faster than could be tracked by the unaided eye and blasted the attacker aside with a ray of energy, blowing the man's head off and splattering blood onto the white walls and floor. He head butted through a wall, breaching the outer shell of the prison, then charged his energy into something similar to Dash's own Sonic Rainboom. In an instant they were miles away, the male now huddling a fearful Dash to his chest with his front legs. At the same time, Dash saw a small house on the ground ahead of them. She felt a small bit of relief enter her, but then the humble hut was crushed by some sort of high powered wind almost immediately after she saw it and they were hit by a large shockwave from behind, knocked right out of the sky. She caught a glimpse of a rainbow colored mushroom cloud before they hit the ground, and she felt her left hind leg snap like a twig before she blacked out.

-How was that for the first chapter?

Next one will be a little bloodier, a bit less evil, and some more predictable plot twists.

I fail at writing.

Sadface.

Anyway, please rate fairly and don't be a douchebag or the black Pegasus will blow a hole in your front door and give you a spanking. XC


	2. Lost a leg, Gained a friend REDUX

CHAPTER 2: HIGH PAIN FACTOR

Dash awoke to a throbbing headache and a dull pain all over her body, mostly on her hind leg. She tried to move her injured leg, only to find it MISSING. "Thefuckhappened?" she asked herself quietly. She tilted her head lightly and moaned. The entire area around her was ablaze, smoke everywhere. She looked around with what little motion she could and saw, at least twenty feet from her, was the pegasus who saved her, lying motionless on the ground, with a large branch stuck through his (Holy Shit!) neck, barely missing his esophagus, but it impaled through the left part of his neck and through his left wing. Dash immediately wanted to evacuate her stomach when she saw the gruesome damage. But she failed to recognize the looming figure of a tall man in an old suit nearby behind a tree. His face was pure white, with no features, and was staring what would seem to be directly at her. Suddenly a burst of purple magic entered the forest and blew out the fire, the tall man, and messing up every leaf in the forest. A purple pony, the well-known Twilight Sparkle, blasted into the forest, shooting bolts of energy at everything she could see. She finally landed by Rainbow Dash, and it was now visible that she had a set of hover-boots on her front hooves, the back just dangling in open air. "Dashie? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Twilight screamed, her eyes wide as she noticed Rainbow's twisted leg. She turned to see the black pony standing now, half limping, half dragging himself closer. Twilight let fly an volley of magic bolts, which the other responded to with a solitary blast of energy from his mouth, his eyes now full or confusion, pain, and pure, unbridled fury. As the two seasoned magic-users clashed, Rainbow tried to move herself to a standing position, and when she completed that task, attempted to speak, to stop the escalating battle before her, when Twilight gained the upper hand in the battle and bucked the slightly larger pegasus in the neck, accidentally pushing the jagged branch farther into his throat. Now he couldn't breath as easily, and the bleeding caused by the small protrusion into his esophagus was starting to slow him down. He could barely use his mouth-beam, and with the energy blasts raining down on his body, he flopped onto his side, wheezing and twitching. By this time Dash had found her voice, and was screaming at twilight to stop the assault. But the purple unicorn was relentlessly beating the black pegasus to a pulp, with both magic and hooves battering him. After three more seconds of this, Rainbow Dash hobble-charged and rammed Twilight off of the near-dead form. "Dashie, I'm trying to protect you! After all of this time searching for you, and THIS is what I find! Apparently your loyalty to Equestria has blurred!" Dash could not believe what she heard. She tried to say something against this, but all she could muster up was "Uh…" Suddenly she was struck from behind by a large heavy object, and blacked out.

She awoke on a hospital table, with a few medical ponies poking her with sharp instruments and needles. She looked at the reflection off of a medical mirror and saw herself staring into the eyes of a pathetic looking cyan pegasus with a metallic leg. Then she remembered: she was the pathetic cyan pegasus with a metallic leg. She had failed to rescue her newfound friend, and felt more guilty than ever. Who knows what happened after she fell asleep? She blew out a sigh as the doctors finished the examination, and all but one of them left. The remaining pony, Dr. Whooves (I hope I spelled it right) started jabbering on about some kind of surgery, the prosthetic leg and its functions, and some other medical bullshit. What he said next snapped Dash back into focus. "About the pegasus you were found with…" he trailed off. She urged him to continue. "Doctor, keep talking. What about the other pegasus?" she asked, fearing the worst. "He was found close to death, with bruises and scorch marks all over him. The surgery to remove the branch from his neck was successful, and he is in the ICU recovering. Why, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned. "It's… nothing, except for the fact that he saved my FUCKING LIFE!" she yelled. The doctor was taken aback by this, and began searching through some city records he had with him. "Nothing in these records really says anything about him, but I did a bit of research on this enigmatic fellow you brought with you, and it describes him as a sort of war hero."

The official Military records say: His team was a Recon group of the Equestrian Coalition paramilitary branch in the Smoke Valley War. Codename: CrimsonRay, real name just Ray, he was assigned to an extraction mission similar to your case of kidnapping seven years ago. Ever since then he has been used in search and rescue cases, but it seems he may have had a… well, a bit of a falling out with Celestia a few years later, and has been missing ever since, until now." Dash could barely comprehend this. A paramilitary agent breaking into and out of a prison, just to save her? But Whooves wasn't finished. "Also, diagnosis of the radioactive content of your body says you are safe, but Ray is contaminated with what appears to be your blood in a radioactive form. His health is rapidly deteriorating, and we need some sort of deradiator. The only thing I can think of right now is if you could harness your rainbow power, we could convert into what we need to get that out of him. By the way, how did he get covered in your blood like that?" Dash thought for a second. "It was… How can I put this simply, a nuclear bomb. With my blood in it. Like, some scientists decided to use my rainbow energy to build a weapon. I don't know how, but they captured me from my home and took me to their world. They tortured me until I just gave them my blood almost willingly, just hoping that it would end soon. Thanks to Ray, now I'm alive, but he's dying because of me. So whatever you can do, do it."

Three days later, the procedure was ready. Dash would do a Sonic Rainboom in a controlled harness with electrodes on her head, and the energy used to make it would generate the medical power required. Then Whooves and Red Heart would take the power in its liquid form and inject it into Ray. What would happen next would take them all by surprise, as a procedure of this type was never attempted before.

"Rainbow Dash, prepare to do your Rainboom!" She charged up all of the energy she could muster, and prepared it. Her tail began to glow, as did her mane and eyes, the energy overheating her body because she had never waited this long to charge, and never done it stationary before. The green light came, and she released this energy. The meter in front of her went from 0 to CRITICAL in one second flat. Everything behind her nearly flattened, and the scientist behind her was almost crushed by the sheer force of her power. The meter went a tick beyond critical and the unthinkable happened.

The energy was being injected into Ray, when suddenly the window into Dash's chamber broke. So did the machine storing the energy. The harness holding her back exploded, and she shot forward, boring a hole through the wall and flying straight out of the hospital, into the ground, boring a canal for three miles until she slowed and was flung, energy exhausted, into a lake, which exploded rather randomly. Meanwhile, the energy was injected successfully, and Ray woke up instantly. Regardless of his injuries, he leapt from the bed and galloped over to the gaping hole in the wall. He stared at the three mile long canal, water beginning to flood into it, and zoomed off in the direction of Dash. Whooves, Red Heart, and a few other doctors and nurses followed out the back door. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie and Princess Celestia all saw the explosion at once, watching the view from the comfort of Celestia's castle. They all raced off towards the explosion, with royal guards following behind and the town of Ponyville in total chaos. When they all arrived at the scene, Ray was searching the lake frantically for Dash's body, in total panic, while the royal guards set up a perimeter and held back the crowds of Ponyville residents. Celestia and Ray saw each other, and immediately flung themselves at each other, the Princess abandoning her royal pretense, while Ray dropped his objective for a moment as they began to argue intensely. "How dare you return to MY WORLD, strutting around like you own the place!" Celestia screamed. "Well I hardly am to blame for the mess that some troublesome humanoids started, dumbass!" Ray countered. "WELL BECAUSE OF YOU, RAY, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT!" "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE A COMPULSIVE FLIRT BACK THEN!" "WELL FUCK YOU!" They stared with total rage at each other, both exhausted from the outburst, when Celestia lunged and tackled him, kissing him roughly. He returned the favor, until the whole thing almost turned into sex in the middle of a field! Celestia pulled away after a bit. "I kind of missed you, Ray…" she blushed madly. Ray grinned and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, I forgive you… But I think you do owe me one for saving your life that time…" She blushed harder and turned, but he could see her smiling. Meanwhile, the crowd was asking themselves, "How did he get her to love him in that short of a time?" when suddenly Whooves shouted: "WE FOUND RAINBOW DASH!" Ray and the rest of the ponies in the search party charged to the lakeside, where her limp form was being raised from the water. Ray edged slowly forth, but the other ponies stayed back. Because they didn't trust Ray. Because they didn't know him well enough. But one thing was for sure. While the male ponies hung back out of fear, the girls hung back out of embarrassment. Because they were instantly infatuated with him. The only person that followed him was Spike, and that was to be the one to find out what the hell was happening.

And he would.


	3. Strange Occurances

Chapter 3.1… the first half of a two-part chapter…

The Broken Shell Of A Pony: Part One.

"Who is this guy?" was the only question Spike had running through his mind. Unfortunately, nobody answered him. As he slowly realized that he was being ignored, he grew angry. And angrier. And angrier. And then at that moment he noticed that ALL OF THE DAMN GIRLS IN THE TOWN WERE GIVING HIM THE EYE. That enraged him, for even Rarity, one of the least flirty ponies in town, was whispering to all of the other girls about how good-looking he was. He decided to take action.

In the form of randomly attacking a mysterious black pegasus. (Which is always the best course of action by the way XD)

"Hey dude!" he shouted. Ray turned to feel Spike's razor sharp claws dig into his chest, with the fury that only a dragon could muster blasting him backwards into a tree in the nearby forest. As he watched for movement inside the forest, he felt wind blast out of the woods into him. He could barely hold on. Suddenly he felt a hoof press him to the ground. Then he heard a familiar voice. But something was wrong. This voice was deeper, it sounded like five other deep evil voices speaking in unison, and it was devoid of any emotion. You would have expected at least some form of pain. But no. Anyway, the voice said:

"You got yourself into some serious shit."

Then Spike was blasted into the sky, landing on top of a cloud. When he turned, Ray was standing behind him, but in some new form. Spike only caught a glimpse of a glowing red mane when a huge energy blast pushed him towards the edge. Then he whipped around and blew a stream of fire out of his mouth, which is something he never knew how to do before. Unfortunately for him, it bounced off of Ray's coat and blew a hole in the cloud. Then Ray lunged forward and rammed his head into Spike's stomach, at the same time blasting a beam out of his mouth, which went through Spike completely and blew a few trees down. As they both landed, Spike's limp form dropped onto the ground, blood pouring from the hole in his body. Everybody turned, and the first to react was Twilight. She screamed and ran to her assistant's side, kneeling and crying, begging for him to be alive. She then turned, and as she did, her hair spiked straight up, and her horn glowing black. She charged at Ray, and when she made contact, was launched backwards. She slammed into a tree, and looked up to see his hoof connect with her right eye. Then her stomach almost exploded, an excruciating pain whooshing throughout her body. As he pummeled her relentlessly, he began to feel strange. His body shifted from horse-shape to a humanoid form, and when the change finished he found himself kneeling, his body different, and his wings were now gone. He looked down at his new body, and around at the surrounding area. He saw that this change had occurred to everybody else as well. He looked over, and Spike was still dragon like, with scaled and his dragon face, but simply stretched out and slimmer. He looked at his hands. He was still covered with his black fur, but his hooves had become hands and feet. He looked at Twilight, and found her the same, he turned and looked at the nearby crowd, all staring to him, all humanoid. He shook off the feeling of dread within him and was about to deliver a skull crushing blow to Twilight's face, when as his arm was moving down towards her, a cyan hand caught his fist, and threw him backward a few feet. He looked and saw Rainbow Dash standing, cracking her knuckles. (For some reason, when they all turned humanoid, they gained human clothes :I) She scraped the ground with her left foot, in a curve pattern, and completed a pentagram with the dirt. She looked up, and his blood chilled for a second.

Her eyes were glowing.

With a light green color.

She was looking at him with a look of horror in her eyes, yet her facial expression showed a feeling of sadistic bliss. 'Where have I seen this before? The Exorcist or something?' Ray wondered. He stared directly at her, and she immediately slammed her shoulder into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He nearly fell, for he hadn't gotten used to standing on two legs yet. Somehow, everybody else had. Meanwhile, she charged at him, knocking him into a tree. She pressed herself up against him and whispered in a low voice that was not her own. "Go find the inn thirty miles up the road. There you will meet my true form."

Then she fell onto her back, completely normal. Ray ran over to the lakeside, where Whooves was organizing a search party to find Dash. "Doctor, I found her, but she needs some medical attention, and fast." All of the doctors followed him to the spot, where they found two unconscious ponies and a dead dragon.

Ray floated above the road, scanning the road for buildings, when he found an old inn on the roadside. He landed lightly, tripping over a small stone and belly-flopping onto the dirt. He got up, dusting himself off, and walked inside the building slowly, seeing it full of shady fellows. One person caught his eye, a female red-furred pony in a black skin-tight shirt and black jeans looking somewhere over his shoulder. She moved slightly, and when her eyes focused on him, they widened and flashed a light green before focusing on another man, the woman's strange eye color change obviously unnoticed by the rest of the room's occupants. Ray stood in silence, before a man who had apparently had to many drinks leaned on him and something along the lines of "Fuck me man, like I love ya broski*hiccup* like bro man guy br-" He was cut off from his stupid blabbering when Ray kneed him in the throat and kicked him into a wall. Everybody in the room looked at Ray, who stared off into space until they all went back to doing other things. He looked back over to where the woman had been standing, and she was gone. He searched around the room, looking for where she had gone, when a blur crossed his vision and she was right in front of him, smiling. Ray stood in shock, because nobody he had fought against in all of his life had been that agile. He shook off his feeling of fear and stood his ground, when she pushed him into a wall and elbowed him in the face, which knocked him out cold.

(Yes I know this is a horrible plotline but I'm typing this while listening to an infinite loop of rather depressing rock music so I can't help but do this next scene sorry guys :C)

He woke up standing bolt upright, strapped to the wall of a cave. The woman he had been attacked by was standing before him, watching his struggle to escape the binds that held him in place to the cold stone wall. The woman suddenly began glowing , cracks appearing all over her body, until she literally fell apart, to show a completely different woman. This one had green hair, a horn that looked like it had chunks torn out of it, and an aura the color of the energy she apparently possessed. Her eyes didn't glow, but instead were just a dark green color. She was attractive though. Lose the creepy aura, horn, and evil look in her eyes, and you have a fucking supermodel. She stared at him, her "beautiful" eyes a mix of curious and a strange form of hunger. She walked slowly up to him, inching rather close to his face. He couldn't help but stare directly into her eyes, which seemed to suck his life out of him. He shook his head, trying to stop staring, but he couldn't control his eyes anymore. She lightly brushed her lips against his, and he felt something leave him. Something very, very important.

His soul.

Suddenly he broke out in a cold sweat, and he felt something sharp dig into his inner mouth. He felt blood leak into the empty space in his mouth, and could tell she was enjoying his pain vastly as she sucked the blood out of his mouth into her own and drank it down with a noisy gulp. She pulled away from him, analyzing his reaction. "You're a fucking VAMPIRE, Aren't you?" he asked with a snarl, and tried to stop the bleeding from the puncture wound in his mouth. "No, I'm not a vampire. Guess again!" she giggled. "A demon that needs blood to survive?" he asked. "No, but you're getting a little closer…" She smiled. "A cannibal?" this time she reacted rather drastically. Her eyes and mouth widened, and her expression said disgust and horror. "FUCK NO!" she yelled, flailing her arms around in the air. "Why the hell would I eat people? That's disgusting!" Ray groaned. "Look who's talking, "Ms. Drink-my-bodily-fluids"!" she snarled at him, inching close enough to press her face onto his. "What are you going to do about it, Sir Tied-up-in-my-cave!" she growled. "I could easily break out of this, bitch!" he countered. She smiled, and poked him in the chest. "Not without your soul, man-bitch!" she said evilly. He was silent. She pressed her mouth against his again, but this time didn't bite him. She stayed pressed against him for a while, all the while probing his mind for secrets. She found none that she could access, even when she pushed energy against the wall he created in his mind to stop her. She couldn't get in, and he wouldn't let her anyway. She returned to the realm of reality when he disconnected the link by nudging her face away from his with his forehead. She stared at him, and in his eyes she saw…

Nothing.

He had become what he had been before to Rainbow Dash, without emotion, but also literally nothing, as in all of the features in his eyes were gone, iris and all. Also, his energy had risen and his hair spiked into red spears of glowing blood-saturated hair. His own energy had torn the flesh on his head, and his hair was now literally dripping blood, which burned on contact with his skin. The straps that held him down melted, and he stood staring at her, who was now feeling a little scared. She pressed her hands together and shot light green flames out of her palms, yet it absorbed into his flesh. Then he changed again. The constant shifting of his energy would have scared anybody else, but instead of fear now she felt curiosity. His back was now covered in flaming spikes, his hands were now made of flame, and his eyes were now red with slit black pupils. He blasted forward and pressed her into the wall of the cave, his now-present fangs sinking into her shoulder. She screamed in agony as a chunk of flesh was torn from her body, and he spit it onto the floor, then grasping her throat in his mouth and swinging her into a wall. She lay against the wall of the cave, blood gushing from the wounds in her shoulder and neck. He was going to disintegrate her with a blast of energy, when he stopped charging it. He stared at her. He looked at his hands, stained with her blood. He tasted it in his mouth. It was horrible. He had vowed to himself never to release that side of himself, but he had at least twice that day. He sat down on the floor in the middle of the room and his energy left him. He could barely crawl over to where she was, but he did. He slipped right up next to her and sat staring into a wall across the large space in the cave. He looked over to her, and could clearly see where the flesh had been torn from her shoulder bone. She looked back at him, angry and scared. They stared directly at each other, not moving an inch. A few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, and he almost melted. He pressed his hand on top of her wound, and it automatically began to heal. She stared out into space, and he saw no hate in her eyes, just pain and sadness. What she saw in his eyes was strange, almost indescribable, especially since she had never felt it in her lifetime.

It was love.

Automatically she thought of some crazy movie about love and trauma, but she was pretty sure that a relationship never started after almost killing each other, so she didn't get her hopes up. She looked back over to him, to find him gone. She was mostly confused, but also felt a lot of hurt. He left her to die in a cave. That wasn't good. She looked down at herself, wondering what was wrong with her. Was it because she was evil? Was it her bloodlust? Because those were just things she chose to have, she never had love in her life, her parents hated her for her entire childhood. She finally ran away after being fed up with the abuse. But she left a present behind. Her father's corpse. Yes she was disturbed, probably too much so, but she had no good reason not to be. Her eyes filled with tears, and she stood slowly, wincing with pain. She walked toward her room that she had constructed inside the cave, searching for some sharp object.

Ray stood leaning on the wall outside the cave entrance, breathing hard. He had reverted to normal form, and was trying to wipe the blood off of his coat when he looked and saw her with a large knife, pointing the tip towards her forearm. She slashed, and made a small nick in her flesh, which gushed blood all over her shirt. She fell to the ground, sobbing, grasping the cut and squeezing her arm until she almost collapsed from the pain. Ray swung around the bend and charged, knocking the knife from her hand and flattening her to the ground. He stared at her and screamed in her face, yelling: "What the hell are you doing? I left for ten seconds and I find you sobbing and being an emo bitch! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she stared back at him and was silent. "ARE YOU FUCKING OBSESSED WITH ME? HOW CAN YOU EVEN LIKE SOMEONE LIKE ME? I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!" by now Ray was crying too, shaking her and pounding her against the cold stone floor. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHY?! WHY?!" he screamed over and over, pushing her away and banging his head on the wall until a visible crack appeared on his forehead. "I KNOW YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND ALL I HAVE SEEN HERE IS FUCKING BLOOD AND EMOTION! THERE IS NO FUCKING REASON FOR YOU TO LIKE ME! I NEARLY KILLED YOU!" he grasped the knife and drove it into his arm, screaming, then pulled it out and broke the blade over his knee. She watched in horror, as he turned from normal into a being of pure rage and hate. She stood and stared directly at him, then made a dangerous move. She ran to him and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "Yes, I know it's probably hard to understand, but I love you. You saved that one pony, and countless others before her. Nobody ever was that kind to me, and I believed that you may be the one to choose. I used to be a _FUCKING QUEEN,_ but Celestia took that from me with her damn elements of harmony and her stupid peace agreements…" she trailed off, eyes full of tears. He stood still, looking down at the woman embracing him. He thought of pushing her away, but he couldn't. not after all he had done. He… he felt something. A feeling inside of him. Then he realized. His case was almost exactly like hers. Nobody but the damn princess had ever loved him. His parents through him out of the house because of his abilities, so he went to war when he was about seven. When he was on the battlefield on those days, he would kill anybody he saw, friend, foe, or other. The one he never tried to kill was one friend he had, a fellow marine named Insane Membrane.

*paragraphline-paragraphline-paragraphline-paragraphline-paragraphline-yeahiunderstandthatitsaline*

They were the best of friends, Ray with his deadly skills and Insane with his mind-messing-with abilities. Under the guidance of Insane, and his powers at maximum, he killed everybody in the warzone EXCEPT his allies, because Insane controlled him enough to point him in the right direction. Meanwhile, the princess was alerted to his war-heroness, and sent for him to visit Canterlot after the war. When it was over, (they won by the way) he went there to meet her. He was awestruck by her beauty, but shook it off and frostily ignored her advances toward him. She finally confronted him in her private quarters, relentlessly trying to figure out why.

-FLASHBAAAAAACK-

"_What is your big problem, Ray? Why do you ignore me?"_

"_Because, princess, I could care less about your need for love. I have a life."_

"_What? What do you mean "Need for love?"_

"_You make stealthy advances at me, trying to make me like you, but that's never going to happen, so get a clue and leave me be!"_

_Celestia stood silent, then kicked him in the stomach. "SHUT THE HELL UP! SHUT UP!" Ray began to shift form, but stopped, instead looking back up at her. He got an evil gleam in his eye, and stood, brushing himself off. He advanced on the princess, pushing her into a wall and smiling. "If it's love you want, you must have a reason…" he reached into his pocket and grabbed two pieces of cloth, wadding one up and shoving it into the princess's mouth. She squirmed, trying to get away, but he slammed her head into the wall, stunning her. He secured the wad of cloth with the other piece, tying it around her head. She frantically tried to blast him with energy, but he bound the tip with a magic-drainer, (which of course he had handy by the way, this sonovabitch is prepared for everything ya know) and tightened it into a wad so she couldn't attack. He bound her arms and threw her onto her bed. She tried to kick him off, but she could barely move. He stroked her, running his finger down her spine to her inner thigh. The very feeling of his touch on her flesh sent chills down her spine, as dirty thoughts occupied her mind. He removed his formal suit jacket and tossed it to the floor, before straddling her and flipping her over to face him. She stared into his eyes and they flashed red for a moment. She was going to try to kick him, but couldn't. she tried to move her legs, but her body wanted his touch more than her mind did. She stared on as he stroked her bare body with in the most fucking ORGASMIC WAY POSSIBLE. She could have done something, but she wanted this for some odd reason. She felt his fingers graze her marehood and she moaned. He looked to her face and saw a mix of bliss and fear, which for some reason turned him on even more. He grasped her leg and pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck and working his way down to her marehood. He stuck out his tongue and gently prodded her with it. She twitched a bit. He did it again, repeating over and over until his tongue was grazing the insides of her marehood. She screamed from behind the cloth and arched her back, urging for him to continue with pleasing eyes. He grinned and thrust his tongue into her even deeper, pressing on every sensitive spot he could find, the princess now squirming and flopping around frantically. He continued, his head sweeping from side to side as he toyed with both her and her mind, knowing she was conflicted over desire and responsibility. He looked at her and moved up to her head, untying the cloth. He stared into her eyes, and as she was about to talk, he kissed her roughly. She stared into space in utter bliss as he stroked every inch of her form, appreciating every curve, caressing every sweet-spot until she nearly exploded with pure ecstasy. Then he did something rather surprising, or at least unexpected. He bit her. Not hard, barely even noticeable, but he left a small mark on her skin, that remained for nearly the rest of her life. They both stood, Celestia blushing and Ray rubbing the back of his neck and grinning nervously. "That was… Unnecessary."_

_She looked at him and a playful smile adorned her face. "Ready for round two, lover boy?"_

_Ray smiled back and his eyes lit up. "Sure, babe."_

-UNFLASHBAAAAAACK-

Chapter end.

How was that one?

Maybe one of my better works.

Rate fairly or Ray will-

Ray: WHY DO I HAVE TO SPANK PEOPLE ALL THE TIME?

Author: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Ray: I want some Chrysalis sexy time… She hot bro. :3

Author: In good time, friend, in good time… *caresses a random cat*

Ray: KITTEN!

Author: SHUT UP! CHAPTER OVER NOW!


End file.
